


Slicin' Sand

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2, beach holiday, beginning relationship, dimity ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Hackle Summer Trope Challenge:Week 3 "Beach"Hecate Hardbroom and Ada Cackle are in the beginning of their relationship and now have to look after the second years on a beach holiday. Dimity is the biggest Hackle shipper.





	Slicin' Sand

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is a little messed up and I am sorry about that but it doesn't really affect the plot anyway. So in this story Hecate's and Ada's relationship is just in it's beginning. And they (maybe) have not yet slept with each other. And Dimity ships them. And I really hope you will like it !! <3

“A beach holiday?”  
Hecate Hardbroom’s voice seemed to go up at least one octave.  
When Ada had organised a staff meeting for this afternoon Hecate had expected everything but not Ada announcing that she had managed to get Cackle‘s academy a sponsorship for a week at the french coast due to high-above average exam results in the second years‘ final exams.

It was not that she hated the idea of a holiday at the beach, even though she preferred a moderate and rather cool climate, but there was a significant difference between a laid-back beach holiday by herself (with a pile of books) and a beach holiday with the second years and Mildred Hubble.

The rest of the staff however was quite fond of the idea and Hecate quickly found herself within a heated discussion between Miss Drill and Miss Bat both trying hard to convince the other one why they had the prerogative of going.

„I was turned into a frog last week, got hit by a pile of crazed broomsticks the week before that and had somebody put extreme hair growth potion in my lunch the week before that. If anyone here clearly needs a holiday it’s me!“

„If you can’t even manage to guard yourself against such frivolous attacks I am not sure if you are the right person to guard a whole class of 14 year old uncontrollable witches.“, Miss Bat retaliated.

„Well, she certainly has a point.“, Hecate thought by herself.

„Ladies. Calm down. I have already made detailed plans and this also encompass my companies, which are going to be Miss Drill and Heca- ,Ada cleared her throat, „Miss Hardbroom. You can now go back to your classes, there will be a meeting in which we are going to discuss everything precisely tomorrow morning.“

Hecate just stared as Ada trying to process the information while the rest of the staff left.

„Ada, no this won’t work!“  
„Why do you think so Hecate?“  
„I am your deputy, id est when you have to go somewhere I am in charge, we can’t go both.“  
„Don’t worry Hecate, Miss Pentangle is going to look after Cackle‘s for the week we are gone.“

Hecate turned around so fast it almost looked like she had transferred.  
„Miss Pentangle.“ , her voice became dangerously quiet, „so you rather trust a teacher from a different school with a completely different way of teaching to look after our school than you would trust me.“  
She pressed her nails into her palm.  
„How nice to know.“

„No! Hecate! Don’t get me wrong!“  
Ada carefully put her arms around Hecate‘s waist gently kissing her cheek.  
“I am doing this so we are able to go together.I love you Hecate. I don’t want to be separated from you for that long. I want you around me day and night, I want to feel you next to me when I fall asleep and again when I wake up.Do you understand?“

“Oh. This of course is -er I- ” Hecate suddenly sounded quite sheepishly.  
Ada chuckled.  
“Come let’s go, we still have to inform the second years.”

“Everybody listen please!”  
Ada had decided to tell they second year’s about their luck during dinner but she had not thought about how hard it was to get everybody to listen during that time. No matter how it was done, there were always a few students who just would not stop whispering.  
“Silence!” Hecate hissed raising her hand to do a thunder spell loud enough to make everyone sober down and sit up straight (the teaching staff included).

“Thank you, Hecate.”  
Ada let her eyes drift over the assembled students.  
“As you might have already heard, our second years have achieved great results in their end of the term exams and I am pleased to tell you that we also got a very generous award: a beach holiday in France! This weeken- “  
But they rest of Ada’s talk perished in the girls’ cheering. Hecate was already lifting her hand again but Ada stopped her (mostly for the sake of her ears) she would just wait until everybody calmed down a little and then change over to a precise briefing.

 

“I still can’t believe we are going to go to France!” Maud was kneading Mildred’s blanket.  
“Especially all of us together! It’s going to be so cool!”  
“Totally!”I hope we will get into the same room!”  
“We need to, just imagine what would happen if I got into a room with Ethel.”  
“In this case staying at Cackle’s would be a nice alternative.”  
Enid laughed.  
“Shhh. We mustn’t get caught. HB said everybody who misbehaves within the next days won’t be allowed to go.”  
Maud quickly put her hand onto Enid’s mouth but she laughed even more. Everything becomes much more funny when you aren’t allowed to laugh.  
“Stop it!” Maud hissed.  
“Sorry, it’s just- *chuckle* have you seen HB’s face during the briefing? When Ada told us that we are going to go by boat it looked like she was going to go for Ada’s throat.”  
“Oh my gosh yes, I saw that, too.”, Mildred started chuckling now, too.

 

“No girls outside their bedrooms after hours!” Miss Harbroom had suddenly materialized right in front of them.

The girls recoiled, Mildred shrieked.  
“Mildred Hubble, why does this not surprise me?”  
“I- I’m very sorry Miss Harbroom!”, Mildred stared down onto her blanket, “Please don’t eliminate us from the trip.”, she added quietly.  
Now Maud and Enid, who had up to now not realized the magnitude of their exposure, stepped in.  
“We just wanted to go, really Miss Hardbroom. We just wanted to stop by to say Mildred good night.”  
“And for this you need your blankets and pillows as well as”, Miss Harbroom tugged on a piece of tin foil that peeked out from under the blanket mountain, “bags of crisps.”

Silence.

“Technically we did not break any rules, did we? We are all inside a bedroom.”  
Miss Harbroom frowned.  
“Sorry.” Enid added looking at the ground.

“No girls outside their own bedrooms after hours! 900 lines until tomorrow and god help any of you trying to use a duplication spell.”  
“Yes Miss Hardbroom.”  
“This is your last chance girls, one more incident and you are out.”  
“Yes Miss Harbroom.”  
She flicked her wrist and vanished.

“Phew, this was close.” Mildred let herself fall back into the covers her heart still racing.

Mildred however still looked baffled at the door.  
“Why was she wearing a pink nightgown?”  
Mildred shrugged her shoulders.  
“Maybe she owns them in several colours, who knows.”  
“I really don’t think that’s important now. Good night.”  
Enid went toward the door. Maud followed her.  
“Of course it’s not important, it‘s just...unusual.”  
“Good night you two.”  
“Good night Millie.”

Fortunately they weren’t any more incidents and two days later Ada Cackle, Dimity Drill and horde of second years were standing in front of Cackle’s waiting for Miss Hardbroom’s consent for departure.  
Latter was still checking endless lists on her clipboard.  
Finally she put it aside and went towards the other teachers.  
Miss Cackle began to speak.  
“Ok girls, I am just quickly going to tell you about our plan for today: we now have a two hour flight ahead of us, the weather is fine and there shouldn’t be any problems. Miss Drill is going to fly ahead, Miss Hardbroom and I, we are going to fly at the end and I want you to align yourselves in between. When everything goes fine we will reach the harbour at around half past twelve. There we are going to go by boat and remember girls this is going to be a ship for ordinary people! I am not going to see anyone of you using any kind of magic on that ship! Have I made myself clear?”  
“Yes Miss Cackle.”  
“Fine, then I now wish all of you a safe flight.”

“Oh come on Hecate, relax. You have already checked six times now, you did not forget anything, dear.”  
“I just want to make sure.”  
Hecate went through her imaginary checklist one more time: Clothing check, books check, surrogate hairpins check, and last but not least (most important actually) anti-nausea potion for the ship. She had extra stayed up late to brew one yesterday evening, at first she just wanted to make one for herself but then it occurred to her that some of her students could probably use one, too so she made a second potion.  
“And?”  
“Everything there.”  
“See sweetie, no need to worry.”  
“Shh. Someone could be listening.” Hecate looked around.  
Ade rolled her eyes.  
“I am sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth, sweetie.”  
“Ada!”

The transient to the ship had worked better than expected and after the girls had split up around the deck Hecate and Ada found themselves a quiet spot at a out-of order bar and Hecate finally began to relax a little bit buried behind today’s newspaper while Ada began to eat her lunch.  
“Could you please put that away?”  
“What?”  
“Could you please put that away?”Hecate repeated distinctly not looking up from her reading material.  
“But I am hungry. Furthermore: What’s so wrong with my sandwich?”  
Hecate quickly casted a spell towards Ada.  
“Now? Nothing anymore.”  
“What was that?”  
“Just something against that smell.”  
“And what about the no-magic rule?”  
“It was necessary. The smell made me sick.”  
“Really? I always thought you love tuna.”  
“I do, just not on a boat.”  
“Wait.”, Ada smirked “you get seasick?”  
“I have a tendency, besides you don’t have to shout that around so loud.”  
“Hecate, there is no reason to be embarrassed.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Of course not honey.”  
“Hey!” Hecate slapped her hand.  
“You are getting me in quite a crisis here, you know that. I start running dry on nicknames I am actually allowed to use.”  
“What about just using “Hecate”?”  
“How boring.”

 

Maud took a big sip out of her milkshake.  
“Isn’t it nice here? I have never been on a ship before, it’s so big! Like a floating village!”  
“You have never been on a ship before?” Enid asked unbelieving.  
“I don’t think that’s so weird, Mildred said she has also never been on one.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. To be exact I haven’t even been out of England once in my life, or at least not that I could remember.” Maud added.  
“Me neither. I am so nervous! Do you think France is very different from England.”  
“Well first of all the language is different, but I think this is already the biggest difference.”  
“Are there also witches in France?”  
“Probably. Or at least I think so, I have actually never thought of that before.”  
“In Harry Potter there are witches in France.”  
“Where?” Enid and Maud asked.  
Mildred rolled her eyes.  
“Remind me of this the next time we have a slumber party, I’ll show you.”  
“Do you know when we are going to arrive?”  
“In a few hours I guess.”  
“I hope it won't get too late, I would love to see something of the city.” Enid said.  
“I doubt there will be a city. It’s probably going to be something like a little village.”  
“You think so?”  
“Yes, kind of.”  
“Oh.”  
“Why? Did you think we would go straight to Paris and dance the night away?”  
Mildred laughed.  
“Oh gosh could you image our teachers in a disco?“  
„Could you imagine HB in a disco?”  
“Enid Nightshade, that’s an absolutely frivolous and highly improbable idea.”  
Maud and Enid cracked up.  
“Mildred your HB impressions are the best!”

 

After another twenty minutes the sun began to ray brightly onto the dek and the girls decided to go back inside. The insides however weren’t very interesting. The ship just had three decks and only the main deck was allowed to be used by guests.  
After a rather short exploration they decided to play a game of hide and seek, non magical hide and seek. It was Mildred’s idea. Mildred thought she had an advantage with this but turns out Maud and Enid had both improved a lot.  
After three rounds of losing Mildred decided to step up her game and sneaked into the currently empty board restaurant.  
At first she wanted to hide under one of the tables but since this would already hard enough she just went behind the curtain. And then she waited, and waited for what felt for her like a good hour but was realistically probably not much more than ten minutes.

Already happy about her victory Mildred stepped out from behind the door just to be greeted by a muffled „Gotcha!“.  
She had forgot about the see-through wall at the other side of the restaurant.  
Maud and Enid opened the door and came inside.  
„We were this short from giving up but think again!“  
„Not bad for beginners.“  
„Come Mildred, let’s go back outside, we already spotted the coastline.“ Enid tucked Mildred’s arm.  
„Wait, look there is HB.“  
Enid turned around. „And Miss Cackle.“

Around the corner at the very end of the restaurant their two headmistresses were sitting at an out-of order bar. Miss Cackle eating a sandwich while Miss Hardbroom was reading something nipping on a glass of water from time to time.  
„You know what.“ Enid asked examining them.  
„What?“  
„Sometimes they remind me of your aunts, Maud.“  
„Really?“  
Maud looked disbelievingly at Enid then again at the bar. Right at this moment Hecate’s absently wiped something, probably sandwich crumbs but one couldn’t see anything from the distance, off of Miss Cackle’s cheek. Maud looked back at Enid and Mildred.  
„Yeah, I see what you mean.“

 

 

  
„Je suis désolé mesdames, only two room reservations had been made for ze academy’s staff and when you – „  
The lady at the front desk looked at Hecate Hardbroom like a student that didn’t do it’s homework.  
„What do you want to say with this?“  
„We are fully booked, someone must have made a mistake.“  
„You must have made a mistake.“  
Hecate still staring at the receptionist bended down a little which made her instinctively step back.  
Now Ada decided was the time to step in.  
„I am sure we will find a solution, Hecate.“  
Ada’s calm attitude made the receptionist bring up the little courage that was still left to save herself.  
„It’s two of our best rooms: sea-view, TV, big bathroom, king size bed, all that one can wish for.“  
„Well that doesn’t sound too bad.“ ,Dimity said, „and as long as the beds are big I doubt there will be any problems with the sleeping arrangements.“  
„Yes, I think so, too.“  
Ada focused Hecate, who obviously was in a snit, waiting for her answer.  
„Or Miss Hardbroom gets one room and the two of us take the other one.“  
Hecate paused then turned around quickly.  
„No, we will be fine.“  
That said she took the keys as well as her luggage and went upstairs followed by Miss Drill and Ada who darted an amused glance at each other. As Ada was just going inide their room she noticed Dimity out of the corner of her eye who winked at her giving thumbs up.

„Isn’t this beautiful?“  
Ada was standing in front of the hotel room window admiring the scenery.  
„Mmh. Stunning.“  
„And look! One can even see the sea!“  
„Gorgeous.“  
Ada turned around.  
„Hecate. You aren’t even looking.“  
Hecate opened her eyes and sat up on the bed.  
„I have been looking out of windows before, I can imagine. Why don’t you come to bed now?“, she playfully tapped the mattress next to her.  
As Ada wasn’t reacting Hecate transferred to her and laid an arm around her waist.  
„Is this really so much more interesting?“  
Hecate was whispering in her ear and Ada couldn’t keep herself from shivering.  
She turned around to face Hecate and let her fingers run through Hecate’s hair then kissed her. First just a slight touch of lips but Hecate quickly came to the realisation that she wanted more and Ada was the last person to spurn that.  
„I’ve been waiting for this all day long, you know.“  
„I’ve noticed your glances., Hecate smirked.  
She pinned her against the wall, her hand all over her, just once unhanding to swiftly casting a silencing spell. She had some wide-awake potion with her and they had the whole night in front of them.

The next morning at breakfast Ada Cackle was a little bleary-eyed and Hecate Hardbroom in such a unusual good mood that it was already suspicious.  
At the breakfast buffet Dimity went up to Hecate and elbowed her.  
„Well then?“  
„What?“ Hecate tried to stay serious, really, but she just couldn’t keep herself from smiling.  
„Shared bedrooms aren’t that bad at last, are they?“  
„I- I-„, Dimity enjoyed the deep flush that occupied her, „I have no idea what you are talking about.“  
That being said Hecate took her plate and went out of the room just to realize that she had not yet taken any food. She went back to the buffet, ignoring Dimity who was still waiting for her toast to be ready.

After breakfast their original plans had been a trip to a local dairy farm but it was raining cat and dogs so they had decided to stay in the hotel, wait for the worst to be over and then they would take it from there.  
Hecate became a little nervous. She had looked through all the tourist brochures, glad that her french skills had not left her completly, she came to the realisation that there was nothing one could do on a rainy day in this townlet and she had no idea how to occupy a horde of 15 energetic young witches if not with school work or lessons.  
Fortunltely neither Ada nor Dimity had these problems. They had found several board- and card games and put up a gaming championship in no time.  
At first the teachers were just watching the girls play but then Ada got invited to a round a magical Monopoly. The only difference between magical and non-magical Monopoly apparently was (she had this information from Mildred Hubble) that nonmagical had immobil gaming pieces.  
„Hey, feel like playing some chess?“ Dimity pointed at the only empty table.  
„I am going to destroy you.“  
Dimity had some kind of natural serenity to her (her win), while Hecate had years of practice with chess (her win) and both of them were really competitive (their loss) while the team composition at the tables around them changed constantly the two of them kept staring at the board, moving approximately one piece every ten minutes.  
To Hecate’s dissatisfaction she made more mistakes than normally which she was ascribing to Dimity’s questions:  
„Ada looks a little tired today, don’t you think so?“  
„I don’t see it.“  
„Was the sea too loud to sleep?“  
„I slept well. Check.“  
„I dare say!“ Dimity snorted.  
„Seriously Dimity, can’t you just leave it?“  
„No! You two are that extra something.“  
„Us two?“ Hecate’s eyebrows raised.  
„Oh please! Do you really think you could keep it from me?“  
„IT?“ Hecate tried to keep her normal tone of voice but failed.  
„Yep.“  
„There is no no such thing a an „it“.“  
„Hecate, please, just relieve my sad little matchmaker heart.“  
Dimity fluttered her eyelashes, Hecate looked down biting her cheek.  
„Don’t even dare to let anything slip out to anyone, got me? I’d turn you into a-„  
But her threat got interrupted be Dimity’s cheer.  
„I knew it!“  
Hecate rolled her eyes.  
„I’ll be your maid of honour, okay?“  
„You wish.“

 

In the afternoon the sun finally came out and since the girls had been badgering Ada for when they could finally see the beach since the morning and doing a long outing wouldn’t be worth it anyway at this time of the day Ada agreed.  
The girls were told to go upstairs and change into beach appropriate clothing quickly. Ten minutes later the hall was filled with the excited brabbling of fifteen little witches and two teachers all waiting for HB. Then they finally heard her steps on the stairs.  
Mildred elbowed Enid.  
„Wow, look at her!“  
„It that HB?“  
„I wish my hair was that long!“  
„She looks like a hollywood celebrity.“

Ada started grinning. She would tell Hecate this the next time she had issues with her appearance.  
Hecate was wearing a dark green swimsuit with a broad belt with a richly ornamented golden buckle, she had paired a matching hat and big cat eye sunglasses.  
„What are we waiting for, let’s go girls!“

Ada looked around: the beach was beautiful, the temperature perfect, most girls were playing around in shallow water in small groups, Miss Drill was teaching another group beach volleyball while Hecate was swimming laps underwater.  
„Hey, want to join? The water is great!“ Hecate waved at he and continued to swim towards the beach.  
„I found it quite cold actually.“  
„It’s refreshing. Also you just have to move enough that way it’s basically impossible to be cold.“  
Hecate looked at her eagerly. Ada noticed that her makeup was still on point. She must have used a special spell.  
„Yes yes Hecate, vanity is very unbecoming in a witch.“ Ada though by herself.  
When first going into the water Ada though she was going to freeze but after moving around for some time it got better, watching Hecate’s elegant movements probably also helped.  
Suddenly she got a splash of water directly into her face.  
„Ada, come I want to show you something.“  
„Where?“  
Hecate gently took her hand.  
„Can you hold your breath?“  
„I suppose, I mean-„  
But she already found herself under the surface. She wasn’t good at keeping her eyes open underwater and all Ada could do was guess some shapes. There weren’t many, she had no idea what Hecate had been so enthusiastic about.  
Latter finally turned around and came closer, when she put one arm around Ada she finally came to understand.  
They kissed until they had no air left and had to swim up to the surface.  
„Surprise.“, Hecate was breathing heavily.  
„I didn’t know you could be so spontaneous.“  
„There is a lot you don’t know about me, Ada.“  
„And I am eager to find out everything.“  
„What about if we first find out how long exactly we can hold our breath?“  
„Well, that sounds like a good start.“


End file.
